opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Śmierć Riddle'ów
To był ciepły, wczesny wieczór. Na bezchmurnym niebie smętnie wisiał bijący niezwykłą aurą księżyc, oświetlając wąską ścieżkę do wioski Little Hangleton. Z drewnianej, osypanej bluszczem i mchem chaty wyszedł szczupły młodzieniec w czarnym płaszczu. Zerknął raz jeszcze sobie przez ramię, jego twarz była blada i bez żadnych uczuć. Wioska Little Hangleton do której zmierzał chłopak piętrzyła się przed nim z każdym jego bezszelestnym krokiem. Chłopak w milczeniu i wewnętrznym zadumaniu kroczył dumnie przez wioskę. Nawet zagubiony kot nie zwrócił jego uwagi. Chłopak jak namagnesowany kroczył ku jednemu celu, ku największemu domu w wiosce Little Hangleton, domu Riddle'ów. Gdy dotarł do miejsce, stalowa brama jak na zawołanie rozwarła się przed nim i z cichym jęknięciem zamknęła się za nim. Dopiero tu przybyły zaszczycił swoim wzrokiem otaczający go ogród. Jego twarz przedtem beznamiętna, teraz wyrażała tylko jedno uczucie, złość. Tom Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę wuja, i ruszył przez ogród do ogromnej willi. Gdzieś zahuczała sowa, gdy Tom Riddle wspinał się po schodach ku drzwiom wejściowym. Złapał za klamkę, drzwi były zamknięte, stuknął więc różdżką w zamek, i już po chwili zamykał drzwi za sobą. W środku jego grymas złości przeobraził się we wściekłość, a oczy zapłonęły furią. Usłyszał w głębi domu czyjeś głosy, które dobiegały z salonu, więc Riddle ruszył ku słyszanym głosom. W salonie jarzyło się światło oświetlając wszystko dookoła. Riddle postanowił pozostać w cieniu korytarza, obserwując parę, która piła wino przy kominku. - Moja droga Mary – rzekł mężczyzna do żony – Tom zmienił się ostatnio, zauważyłaś? Riddle nie spuszczał wzroku z pary, ani nie drgnął, dopiero zbliżył się bliżej, gdy do salonu z bocznej komnaty weszła starsza kopie jego samego, tylko, że ta była w przypasowanym smokingu. - Jemy? - zapytał poprawiając rękawy stroju. Riddle postanowił zrobić to teraz, więc wkroczył w otchłań światła. - Witam – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem. Cała trójka podskoczyła w miejscu, a kobieta, Mary wypuściła trzymający kielich z winem, który roztrzaskał się u jej stop. - Kim pan jest? – zapytał mąż kobiety – Jak pan tu wszedł? Riddle podszedł bliżej nie odpowiadając na żadne z tych pytań. Mężczyzna w smokingu nagle pobladł. - Witaj ojcze – rzekł Riddle, podchodząc do bladego mężczyzny. - Tom, co on wygaduje? – zapytała kobieta. - Nie mam pojęcia matko, nie znam tego człowieka – powiedział mężczyzna w smokingu. - To bardzo możliwe, jeśli pozostawiło się brzemienną żonę na pastwę losu – odrzekł spokojnym głosem Riddle, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego ojca w smokingu. - Proszę opuścić mój dom! – warknął stary mężczyzna – albo wezwę policję! - Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tu przebywać – rzekł Riddle. – Chciałem poznać tylko moją rodzinę. Nazywam się Tom Riddle, jestem jego synem – wskazał na bladego w smokingu. - To nie możliwe – krzyknął ojciec Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. – Ona nie była w ciąży. Rodzice wytrzeszczyli na syna oczy. Kobieta usiadła w fotelu przy kominku. - Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy – rzekł stary Riddle – nie takie teorię wpajałem tobie z matką. - Ojcze, ty nic nie rozumiesz – jęknął syn do starego Riddle'a – Ta kobieta za wioski z tej rozklekotanej chaty omamiła mnie czymś, po czym nie byłem do końca sprawny umysłowo. Nie widziałeś jak ona wygląda? Myślisz, że poszedł bym za taką? - Synu, tu nie chodzi o urodę – wtrąciła matka – tu chodzi o dziecko. - DOŚĆ TEGO! – warknął Tom Marvolo Riddle. Rodzina zamilkła patrząc na niego z przerażonymi minami. Kobieta pobladła zerkając na swojego syna. Stary Riddle ciężko oddychał. - Nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby słuchać beznadziejnych wyjaśnień. Przyszedłem tutaj aby zemścić się za to co mnie spotkało. Mam gdzieś was i moją matkę. Riddle sięgnął za pazuchę wyciągając różdżkę. Jego ojciec i dziadkowie zbliżyli się do siebie, jakby ustawiali się na jakiś apel, podczas ważnej uroczystości z głową miasta. - Co ty chcesz zrobić – zapytał dziadek Riddle – to co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Człowieku zobacz człowieka w człowieku. - Każdy zasługuje na taką karę, na jaką zasłużył – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem Riddle. Błysnęło trzykrotnie zielonym, oślepiającym światłem, na ziemię przy kominku wylądowały trzy ciała z bladością i strachem na twarzach. Natomiast Riddle jak gdyby niby nic wyszedł z siedziby swojego ojca i szybkim krokiem ruszył przez wioskę Little Hangleton, ku rozklekotanej chacie na zboczu wioski. Kategoria:Montez Kategoria:Opowiadania z cyklu Harry Potter Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014